


Terra Incognita

by A_reluctant_dreamer, SpeckledCoffeeCups



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Heterosexual Sex, Lady Loki, M/M, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Non-Powered Peter Parker, Obsession, Stalking, Unintentional Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_reluctant_dreamer/pseuds/A_reluctant_dreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeckledCoffeeCups/pseuds/SpeckledCoffeeCups
Summary: Peter's a uni student and his only superpower is his charmingly honest, open and passionate personality. One day he goes to his favourite bookshop and at the back of the shop a book on Norse mythology catches his eyes. He notices too late that somebody already selected it for themselves.Loki, however, doesn't fail to notice Peter at once. He's visiting Midgard, hiding in his female form and he was just about to get bored. It's all gone however, when she spots the gorgeous young man with his unruly chestnut curls and huge innocent eyes. She's hell-bent on making Peter hers and driven by a spur of the moment idea, she puts a spell on the book, so that it makes Peter interested in her.However, it doesn't work out quite how she intended it and they soon find themselves in a dangerous predicament. Peter will need to put his trust in Loki and Loki will have to reach deep within themselves to find a solution.  Will they be able to find their way through this uncharted territory? Can their relationship, rooted in manipulation and betrayal, turn into something else?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an rp created by SpeckledCoffeeCups and A_reluctant_dreamer. It's our precious work that we've been creating for almost half a year now. We are very excited to start posting it and hope that you are going to enjoy it. (We lowkey want to convert you all to our rarepair OTP, so beware...)
> 
> Warning: more tags will follow as we go, including trigger warnings, so please pay attention to the tags.

Loki is back on Midgard and honestly this was not how he expected his life to go. However here he is, hiding on _Midgard_ of all places due to undesirable past actions. He’s thankful for his seidr though, and uses his skills to hide in his female form, which is just as appealing, if not more so to all the sexes; curves, messy black hair and green eyes are enough to pull men and women’s attention.

She finds a nice apartment in New York that is adequately furnished, and anything else she would desire she materializes for herself. She has also taken a liking to Midgardian literature and spends some of her spare time in a cute hole in the wall bookstore. It’s cozy and the customers don’t bother her as she drinks her coffee and reads book after book.

She normally doesn’t pay attention to them either, until a young man comes in. He’s cute, a little dorky and presents himself so confidently that Loki can’t look away. The boy is gorgeous, curly brown hair and warm eyes.

She wants him instantly and decides to do what it takes to get the boy to notice her.

Peter’s even more excited than usual as he enters the bookshop, because he got an email that the book he ordered last week has just arrived. However, instead of walking to the counter directly and asking for his copy, he does his usual round of the store.

He’s always been drawn to books and enjoyed being surrounded by them. It’s almost sensual for him. Every time he spends more than five minutes in a bookshop – which is every time, period – he becomes engrossed. He enjoys the way a new display, a colorful cover or an interesting title captures his attention. It’s like a dance for him, moving along the shelves, pulling down some books, flicking through them. He only pays attention to the other customers so as not to bump into them.

Today he finds an interesting new book on astrophysics written by a certain Jane Foster, who’s name sounds familiar, but Peter can’t quite place her. He decides to Google her before buying the heavy copy. As he walks on, he checks the new crime novels, but decides against them by reminding himself of the three he’s already reading and trying to solve.

Peter stops, however, when, at the very end of the bookstore he glimpses an old looking book with the most beautiful image on its cover. He picks it up without thinking and caresses it’s spine gently before opening it. It’s a collection of myths and he finds out that the image on the cover shows a scene from Norse mythology. He admires it for some time, then looks up suddenly when he feels eyes on himself.

It’s only then that he notices the beautiful woman sitting a few feet from him. “Um, I’m sorry, were you reading this?” he asks, embarrassed.

Loki flashes him a sweet smile and tosses her hair over her shoulder, laughing lightly. “Oh, don’t worry, there’s another copy,” she says charming another text into the Norse one, the boy was looking at. She smirks at the cover and flips it over, appearing to be scanning for information, but lays a small charm on the boys, harmless in construction. “Needed this for class, stupid professor assigned it last minute. You’d think by now they’d learn to just put everything in the syllabus,” she says and pulls her bag higher up her arm. “I’m Loki by the way,” she says and smiles. “And you are?”

She moves just a fraction more into the boy’s space, still a friendly distance but enough to show interest. She knows how to attract people – she’s had multiple lovers since returning to Midgard, and many more on Asgard. Flirting is second nature by now.

“Peter,” he says with a nervous smile and he can feel himself blush. He suspects that the woman is flirting with him and it makes him flustered. For one thing she is stunningly beautiful. For another, she seems to be a few years older than himself and Peter feels out of his depth. He’s still a bit disoriented due to his book high. So, he smiles apologetically before picking up the book and walking away. He can feel the woman’s eyes on his back, and he can’t shake off the feeling that she looked somehow familiar.

She smiles and then as Peter walks away, frowns. Is he ignoring her? Dear gods, this is unusual. He’s young, maybe she’s too old for him? No, isn’t it Midgardians’ dream to be with an older woman? She’s actually out of her depth, but she’s not going to give up.

She walks the opposite way, grabbing her coffee and jacket before going to register. She doesn’t need the text, but it would be humorous to see what is written about her and her brother.

As she approaches the counter, she sees Peter again, and from behind he’s just as gorgeous, with a nicely shaped ass and lovely form. She runs her hand through her hair and blatantly runs her eyes over his form. He’s beautiful, and she wants him. A one-night stand, or maybe more she’s not sure, but he’s a pretty little thing and it’s been a few weeks since she’d last seen someone.

She moves forward and half on accident, half her own doing, stumbles over a turned up corner of the rug and drops her text and coffee. While it was partially her own doing, she can’t help but be annoyed. She had barely started that cup and now she’ll have to buy a new one.

Peter hears an annoyed voice and when he turns to look, he sees the woman again. She’s crouching down to pick up the cup she dropped. The way she shakes coffee drops from long, slim fingers is captivating. And her movements are so elegant and lithe… Peter must stare a moment too long, because when the woman stands, shaking her black curls, she throws him a meaningful look. Embarrassed, Peter turns his back to her, hurries to pay and all but runs from the store.

“Shit,” he curses inwardly. Why does he have to become so nervous when someone flirts with him? Or when he could flirt with someone? In his defense, that woman was definitely something else. More intense than anyone Peter has encountered before. Those ice-cold eyes held a promise that sent shivers down his spine. He can’t decide if he’s relieved or disappointed to have gotten out of the situation. He doesn’t contemplate the issue too long, however, because he arrives to his apartment, makes himself comfortable and dives into the book he just bought.

Loki watches as Peter leaves grinning. She has a hold on the boy now, and all that’s left to do is keep inserting herself into his life until he’s actually hers, in whatever way that means. She stands and pays, apologizing for the mess and getting a discount for the texts because of the water damage before leaving.

She fixes it with her seidr once out of the store and is already planning for their next encounter. Perhaps the coffee shops around the universities—sit and scope him out and from there it will be easy. She fiddles with the edge of her jacket before crossing the street back to her apartment. Her fingers are cold but it’s not uncommon—Thor liked to tease her and say it’s due to her Jotun heritage.

She would simply tell him to piss off.

***

Peter’s surprised at himself. He’s never before been more interested in a text about mythology than in the latest developments in astrophysics. After a miserable hour of trying and failing to make progress on Foster’s book, he gives in and picks up the other one he bought.

He shakes his head to get rid of the image of the mysterious woman in the bookstore that pops into his mind immediately. Peter flips through the first few pages only to stop and stare at an image showing a beautiful man with the same cold and haunted eyes as the woman in the bookstore. Peter hurries to find out who the man is and nearly drops the book when he sees the name.

Loki. The same as the woman’s. But there’s more to it, he can tell. Wasn’t that… There was this story a few years back… Peter never really bothered to find out, but… hang on just a second! Weren’t there some scientists involved? This Foster woman and a man. He kept going on about aliens and intergalactic travel. Wasn’t there talk about this Loki, too?

Peter huffs in annoyance. He didn’t bother reading on that stuff then and he can’t say he’s more interested now. People will believe anything. And yet… And yet, he feels drawn to the book and to this god of mischief. He finds the chapter about Loki and reads it through three times before taking out his phone and googling the events in New York. The tragic story about the man who’ve been lied to and shunned all his life and who still did so much for Asgard doesn’t tally at all with what he finds on this stranger who supposedly attacked Earth with malicious intent. Peter sighs in confusion. Who could he ask about this?

***

Loki is sitting in a coffee shop, scrolling through social media and nursing an Irish coffee. It’s been two days since she saw Peter, and she hasn’t found much online.

Unsurprisingly there are many hundreds of Peters in New York City, and none have the big brown eyes she saw in the bookstore. She sighs and tries another filter, with even less luck.

She’s about to call it a day when the door opens. She looks up on instinct and her mouth drops. It’s Peter. Big eyed curly haired Peter. She grins before materializing her bag into a backpack and summoning the Norse book from her apartment. Shaking her hair out she pulls it half up using a pencil and drops a highlighter on the table for good measure.

There. The perfect college student minus the dark circles. She’s vain, sue her.

It’s getting late, so Peter shouldn’t really have another coffee. But he goes to the counter and orders a cortado all the same, hoping against hope that it will help him concentrate. He’s been distracted these past few days, his thoughts drifting back to Loki more often than he liked.

Peter has binged the book that first night and has been tempted to go back to the bookstore to find another one on the subject, but somehow it didn’t feel right. He has this inexplicable trust in this particular text. He feels that whatever answer needs to be found it’s in there somewhere.

On the other hand, he’s getting tired of not being able to get this out of his head. Peter’s not usually one to have difficulty paying attention in lectures, but today he gave up taking notes to just doodle little snakes and wolves. But mythological doodles won’t get him an A on his midterm project, so he decides to have a coffee before returning home and forcing his mind to think about chemistry.

He doesn’t plan to stay in the coffee shop for long, but he feels the need to sit down and drink his coffee in peace. The shop is packed, however and he almost turns back to the barista to ask for a cup to go when he sees the woman from the bookstore. She’s sitting at the back, reading the same book that has Peter so spellbound, so he decides to take a chance and ask if he can sit with her.

Loki looks up and smiles when she sees Peter approach. “Well hello,” she says and flips the page, specifically to Thor. He’s not too bad, once the arrogance dies off. She sets the book down pages up.

“Pete, wasn’t it?” She asks, feigning ignorance. She’s never cared for social constructs, but she must play by the rules. “What can I do for you? Please sit down,” she says and motions to the open seat across from her.

"Thank you," Peter mumbles. "I just wanted to sit down, but um, since you asked..." He's not sure how to go on and the woman's intense gaze doesn't help. Then, the weirdest idea appears to him. He remembers the picture of the God of Mischief in his book. Loki doesn’t only share a name with this woman, but also that stare. It sends a shiver down Peter’s spine and he needs a moment to gather himself before speaking. The woman is watching him closely.

"Ah, about this book..." he begins, gulping. Despite being busy staring at his hands and trying to find the right words, Peter can see the woman's face light up.

"What about this Loki character? Has your Prof explained what is his angle, by any chance? Because for me... Well, he's confusing as fuck," he finishes with a nervous little laugh.

“The source of my namesake. Very interesting, isn't he? But the confusion is not unexpected. His character is quite perplexing.” she says with a shrug as she plays with a pencil, and then glances to Peter smiling. “Anything in particular you want to know? I know with the Avengers and such it can be a bit confusing,” she says, eyes twinkling. Peter is exactly where she wants him to be.

"The Avengers, huh?" Peter huffs, but he's not sure anymore. "Do you believe that stuff?" he asks Loki. Then he groans inwards – her name's Loki, she might not be what one might call unbiased. Her parents must have been mythology nuts, maybe into conspiracy theories, too... What is Peter doing here?

“Like the original myths?” She asks and then shrugs easily. “I mean we have Thor and Loki who’s actually alive as we’ve seen them. What says it can’t be real?” She adds and catches his hesitation.

“What are you thinking?” she asks. Peter’s interested in her and her male counterpart and that only makes her want him more. She has to get her claws in deeper.

Peter has no idea why he is talking to this woman despite the several times her gaze sent shivers down his spine. Her eyes are so hungry, it frightens him a bit.

And now she's suggesting that actual gods have recently visited Earth. Well... If there is anyone Peter thinks capable of changing his mind on the subject, it's probably her. But still...

"I mean... from a scientific point of view, it's not that far-fetched to talk about, say, aliens. But for them to be like some mythological figures? Have our theological debates been solved once and for all?" He pauses, shaking his head. Trying to wrap his mind around the implications of gods existing makes him dizzy. It must show, too, because there's an amused glint in Loki's eyes. "Okay, what are you smirking at?" Peter asks, a bit annoyed, but some part of him curious.

“You’re phrasing is interesting. You know Dr. Foster is dating Thor, right? She explained it a few years back, that their magic is like our science. There’s a precision about it like our science,” she says and leans in.

“What’s to say though? If they’re real, why can’t other gods be real too? Who are we to discredit Abrahamic religions or Buddhists,” she says and laughs, covering his hand with hers for a moment.

“You’re cute Peter, and you’re very smart. I bet you’ll be able to wrap your mind around it,” she says and squeezes his hand. “Anything else?” She asks cocking her head to the side.

The hands on his are cold and Peter can’t suppress a shudder. He vaguely remembers wanting to quip back something witty, but suddenly he feels like he's underwater. He can’t decide if the hand holding his is saving him or pulling him deep down. He pulls his hands away after what seems long minutes but judging by the offended expression flashing across Loki’s face it might have been immediately. Peter stammers out an excuse, talking about his chem project and walks out of the coffee shop too embarrassed to look back at the woman.

Loki watches as Peter leaves the shop, frowning. The boy is frustrating as hell, and left without a word, just pulling away suddenly. She wonders if she had done anything to hurt him or scare him off.

Once back in his apartment, Peter gets out all of the chemistry books and notes that he needs to make some progress on his project but can’t resist picking up the mythology book before starting work. All he wants is to flick through it again, just take a look at Thor, who’s supposedly dating a human. But his treacherous fingers find the chapter about Loki again and Peter finds himself staring at his image, lost in him.

After considerably more time than he planned to allow himself for myth-geeking, Peter starts on his project. But it’s getting late and the afternoon coffee didn’t seem to help. He just wants to read up on another reference the professor mentioned in the last lesson…

He’s lying on his back; he can’t see anything but a dark green tinge in the darkness. Soft touches are caressing him sensually and he’s surprised to find himself naked. A mellow voice is whispering to him, but Peter can’t quite make out the words. Then, all of a sudden, the soft touches are replaced by claws, pushing against his chest, into him and as Peter jerks away. He wakes up, covered in sweat and deeply shaken.

***

That night when she returns to her apartment, Loki casts a spell to see Peter. He's in an apartment, asleep, the Norse mythology book open to the page about herself. She lets the glamour drop, revealing his male form. He's tired and frankly too frustrated to maintain the illusion.

The frustration manifests as he watches Peter squirm on the bed as he sleeps. What has he done to turn off the boy so fiercely that he can't lock him in and have his entire attention? He paces, keeping the spell active so he can continue to watch Peter. There is no reason for this! He’s been nothing but polite to the boy and has tried so hard to be kind to him. Not only has his own family rejected him, and he's been forced to leave Asgard but now even just connecting with humans is out of his range of abilities? He shouts out in frustration, a blast of seidr blowing out from his body knocking over lamps, cups, chairs, anything in his range.

He hears a shout and turns quickly to see Peter sitting up in bed, startled and sweating, obviously shaken over something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We're back with Chapter 2 :) Thanks for all the response and we hope you enjoy this chapter!

Peter barely drags himself to class the next morning. He had difficulty falling back asleep after the dream. He was tossing around in his bed for what seemed like hours, not completely awake, but only drifting off for minutes at a time.

While he's going through his morning routine, sipping a strong coffee, Peter wonders what it would be like to wake up next to a god or a goddess. He chides himself for having such a silly fantasy, but then admits that if said divinity could give him undisturbed sleep, it might be worth it.

Peter goes through the day in a sort of haze, barely managing to stay awake. By the time he arrives home after classes he admits defeat and goes straight to bed. The next morning he's feeling much better. Enough sleep can work wonders on his nerves, especially helped by an absence of dreams... Well of nightmares at least, because Peter _did_ dream. He can't recall anything, but the dark green light that enveloped him. 

He's looking forward to a productive day and isn't even bothered when he runs into the strange woman again on his way to class. Using reasoning skills Loki had determined that Peter went to the college a block away. She wasn’t intending to meet him, but she had discovered that the university sells the best chicken wrap this side of the city. And she’s honestly glad she saw him— since her temper tantrum a few days ago and Peter's fitful sleep she’s wanted to make sure he’s okay. 

“It’s almost like fate keeps having us meet,” she teases when she sees him, and shifts her bag, pulling meat from the wrap with her long nails. Some of the students stare at her, male and female alike. She’s gorgeous and captivating, she knows that. 

“Do you go to school here?” She prompts knowing the answer. “I mean it is the best uni around so I wouldn’t be surprised,” she says and laughs.

Seeing Loki do something so ordinary as eating a chicken wrap is relieving. Peter started to associate her with piercing eyes and cold touches. But it's still her, beautiful and oddly complementary towards Peter. He has no idea why. Why does she even take the time to talk to him every time “fate” brings them together? Peter notices quite a few heads turn after her, whereas him... not in the same league. 

He tells her that he does go to this uni and can't help the proud smile that still appears on his face whenever he talks about it. Her eyes brighten up at that, too and her answering smile seems genuine, almost unguarded. A look, Peter realizes, he hasn't seen on her yet. He almost pities having to leave to class. But at least this time he’s not too embarrassed to properly say goodbye.

As Peter left, Loki couldn't help but watch him. He's pretty, and polite, yet he lacks a confidence that makes no sense for her. She watches tho, picking at the wrap and licking the ranch from her fingers. She can't help but admit that she is becoming more and more enraptured with Peter. His brain, his voice, his life.

She needs to know all of it. 

She needs to find out his name. Thankfully for her she noticed a paper falling out of his bag with Peter P written on top. That narrows her search greatly and now with only 30 to sort through Loki finds him. 

Big eyed messy haired Peter Parker. He’s in university, smart as hell and right there. She grins. She has her answers, now all she needs is the boy.

***

Peter's annoyed to have lost the cover page for his project plan. His professor is old-fashioned, asking for printed copies of assignments and taking editing very seriously. However, he not only accepts Peter's proposal for the project, but scans through it right then and hums appreciatively. Already surprised by his leniency, Peter can barely contain the sheer excitement he feels at impressing his teacher.

He feels even more motivated than before and after classes, he goes straight to the library. He arrives rather late, so the place is already crowded, but Peter is pleased to find his favorite secluded place free – and he's right. He takes out his notebook and begins to work, occasionally running to fetch a book or a journal. A few hours later he returns home tired but satisfied with his progress.

He takes a shower, goes to bed, hoping for an easy sleep, but as soon as he closes his eyes, images of gods and mischievous cold eyes rush into his mind. He wonders if he actually managed to forget about it all for a whole day or if it has just been going on silently, unnoticed in the back of his mind. He feels restless, not knowing how to ease his tension. He can't exactly go knocking on Asgard's doors demanding answers.

The next few days are very much the same. In the mornings, waking up from dreams of black and green and in the evenings before slipping back into them, Peter's mind travels through the nine realms, through the stories about this one person. He finds it frustrating and exhausting, but not being able to put an end to it, he accepts it for the moment. Luckily, in the meantime he manages to pay attention to his classes and projects, so his life isn't entirely thrown off course.

As for Loki, she focuses on discovering the boy’s schedule. It wasn’t hard, but now that she has, she is determined to find out more. It’s dangerous and stupid but she has to know more. As much as Peter is drawn to Loki, she can feel herself being pulled to him. And she has to learn more about him. His likes, his dislikes, the things that make him happy, the things that make him cry at 2 A.M. She wants to know it all, and with her own anxiety increasing over the situation she makes up her mind. Go to find Peter and accept the risk. She needs to know all of it and well, she’s never been known to make good choices. 

While she follows him, she knows it's risky and reckless. She knows she should be conserving her energy, holding a glamour for longer than a few hours, to be more mindful of the spells she casts. She can't help it. He’s gorgeous and watching him simply exist is so relaxing. The way he fiddles with pencils and pens when he’s working, the little pep in his step, that is rare today but still there. 

She follows him through the day, but her powers are slowly fading, her energy being siphoned off by her stress and the constant spell casting. She's strong, but even she runs out of energy and seidr as she continues to cast. She holds the glamours through the day, hiding herself in different unknown faces that Peter would never be able to pick out of a crowd. 

She was doing well until she wasn't. Peter was looking straight at her when her glamour dropped completely revealing his male form. The one New York knows and hates. The shocked look on the boy’s face is so satisfying, but he has a cover to maintain. He can’t help but smirk before leaving, however. He removes himself from the area with a quick teleportation spell, putting him back in his apartment where he collapses on the couch. 

Shit. 

That was close. 

But the look on his face was so satisfying. He smiles and closes his eyes resting his head on the back of the couch. He can be okay with this, but he’ll need to act soon. Now all he needs is the right cover.

***

Peter's worried about his sanity. Reading about Loki, fantasizing, even dreaming about him -– it's all okay. Well, not for him, not when he needs to concentrate on his schoolwork, but these are generally acceptable things. Hallucinating that the aforementioned god is watching him from across the street, however, is not okay.

Peter was so shocked to see that face. It looked so very much like in his book and in the news reports he made himself watch, but at the same time, nothing like them. But, Peter tells himself, it's not worth dwelling on the accuracy of his hallucinations. If only he could forget the frightened expression he believed he saw on that face... 

Peter's been feeling weak, tired and even nauseous sometimes. He has to fight for every shred of concentration. He carries on, but it takes more and more effort every day. But he can't let go now. He's got to make progress on his project because he won't have any time this weekend. He will be attending the annual science convention and it's very important for him.

However, by Wednesday Peter gives up and stays at home. He needs to get better, because his exhaustion has become dangerous. Only last night, he zoned out so much that his dinner was already on fire when he noticed anything was amiss. Shaken, he went to bed early, but in the morning, he didn't feel any better.

Lately, he can't seem to rest, even though he's sure he sleeps at night. He must be, because he dreams those black and green dreams every day. They feel soothing, yet once he's awake he doesn't feel rested at all. He has no idea what he needs, but going to class doesn't seem like the best idea.

***

Loki's more mad at himself than anything else. He's worn his energy levels so far down, his magic is being finicky and not allowing for him to track the boy. He fumbles over the spell in his mind before casting it again. 

He's thrown back by the force of it for the third time that day, and there's a black ring on the opposite wall... right next to another ring and a gold splat on the ceiling. He huffs and stands, more frustrated at himself. It's his own fault for running his magical reserves so far down. Thankfully for him, glamours - at least his his usual ones - are second nature and require no effort, but even on foot tracking is becoming more and more exhausting. 

He can only go so far in one day with such low magical abilities. He really should rest and make some nutritious meal but he's not about to do that. Instead he grabs his coffee mug, fills it and adds a splash of whiskey before leaving his apartment. He can't stand to look at the damn disasters he's created over the past day. He picks at his black nail polish before glamouring himself into his female form with perfectly manicured stiletto nails.

She looks very fierce; straight jet-black hair, eyeliner sharp enough to kill someone, nails like claws, and a sleek and sexy leather jacket. It's all a side effect of her pissed off attitude, and she doesn't have the energy to change it. 

She decides her best bet is to go to the university again and try to find him there. It can't hurt to go there, but in the back of her mind she worries. Did she accidentally turn him off, scare him away? She hopes not. 

She really hopes not.

***

Peter doesn't seem to be getting better. He had slept, eaten three healthy meals, only did some easy work and yet he still feels weak, as if something was missing, as if he wasn't in the right place. It is ridiculous. He is at home; where should he feel more at ease? 

At first, he tries rereading that damned mythology book, because it seemed to hold his attention in the previous days, but today it's no help either.

He texts with his friends in the morning and smiles fondly when he sees that they tagged him under a photo taken at their usual table in the library. Peter thanks them and promises to get better until the convention.

***

Loki ends up at the university library, backpack and chicken wrap in hand. Sure, she is not a student, but a little sleight of hand gets her where she needs to go. Setting up in the corner she logs onto social media, and immediately gets a notification Peter was tagged in something. The photo is of an empty table, with three coffees and plenty of books, mentioning how they miss him. 

It’s cute and she is able to easily spot the table, and the boy and girl there. They don’t even notice Loki, which she’s thankful for. But that’s all. 

There’s no comment, no post, not even a reaction, just a thumbs up to a private profile. She leans forward and rubs her temples. This is ridiculous. Why is she falling for this one? This human is the one she chooses out of them all and they can’t even give her a good trace?

Dear Norns she’s going to an early grave at this point.

***

Peter fell asleep on the couch mid-afternoon. He wanted to catch up on a few shows, but Netflix stood no chance.

So, when he wakes up a little past 9 P.M., he can't go back to sleep. He lies on his bed for half an hour, tries emptying his mind, tries counting sheep, even tries touching himself, but it doesn't work. Peter has enough of things that don't work in his life right now.

He feels trapped, and an urge to go out rushes him. He grabs his coat and is out of the door before he could change his mind.

It was a Wednesday night, and the karaoke at the bars near the university were due to start in a few hours. Loki wasn’t going to sing, but people watching and the slim chance she would see Peter was too strong to pass up. 

So, she touched up her makeup with a swipe of her hand and put on a different outfit, thinking if she couldn’t find Peter then maybe someone else could catch her eye and she could get a nice fuck out of them. Or their wallet. Who knows? Her goals vary from moment to moment. 

She walks down the street phone in hand and a materialized dagger up her sleeve just in case. She grips the handle tightly as she walks. She’s never had a problem with people as her female self, but the chance is too high for other problems that she won’t risk it. Men stare, and too often she’s heard of ones that don’t keep their distance.

She fiddles with the handle, praying to the Norns that she might see Peter just so her curiosity will be sated.

***

Peter doesn't think about where he's going. The weather is surprisingly mild and after spending more than a day in his apartment he enjoys the soft buzzing of the city and its colorful lights.

He doesn't pay any attention to the familiar streets he walks down; he just follows his instincts and feels relieved for the first time in what seems like ages. Until he turns the next corner.

The sight that greets him makes him stop abruptly. It's Loki, the woman, not the hallucination, though Peter wishes it were. She's leaning over another woman, playing with her hair, offering her a drag from her cigarette. It's not that he finds the scene repulsive. He doesn’t know what it is, except that it's something hot at the pit of his stomach and something ice cold in his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter! Just a warning there is heterosexual sexual contact in this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading :)

He wants to turn on his heels and walk away as quickly as possible, but he stays for a second too long. Loki turns, as if she could sense him watching, locks gazes with him immediately and moves away from the girl.

"Peter," She says, the cigarette dangling from her fingers.

"Baby," The other girl says tugging on her collar, trying to pull her back to their current activities. There's lipstick smudged on her jaw, but she can't take her focus from Peter. "Loki," they whine pressing a kiss to her throat and jaw, one hand wrapping around her waist, and pulling her in closer, and ruffling her clothes. Loki pulls away before placing the lit cigarette between the girl’s lips, almost condescendingly.

"Go back inside, I have something to take care of," she says and kisses her temple before she leaves them. Turning to Peter she shifts her weight. She's not sure why he's here. She's not complaining, not in the slightest, but she's also frustrated. She hasn't been able to locate this boy for days, almost drained her sedir and he just waltzes up to this Karaoke bar a mile from his campus like it's nothing? She swallows and looks him over, pulling at her shirt that was falling down and revealing more than she intended.

"Hey, uh... How are you?" she asks weakly, fiddling for the cigarette pack in her leather jacket. She pulls one out with her teeth. "Sorry, had to give mine over to the girl..." She watches him, waiting for a reaction, praying it's a good one. If not, she'll have no choice but to let him go.

"Don't interrupt on my account," Peter offers in what he hopes is a nonchalant tone, but the words are bitter on his tongue.

He doesn't want Loki. Doesn't even like her. Not really. Not like this. And even now, he doesn't understand what makes him react like that.

Yes, she's beautiful and they've talked a few times, but that gives Peter absolutely zero right to feel jealous. And he doesn't, normally, not even in situations where it would be understandable.

So, he tries his best to convince her that it's all right if she goes after the girl and hopes that those piercing green eyes miraculously stop being as perceptive as usual.

Loki shakes her head and blows smoke to the side.

"No, you're upset. And honestly she was a little pushy," she says actually sounding flippant. "What's wrong?" she asks and leans on the wall, her eyes scanning Peter. He's so pretty, and looks beyond tired, like he needs a good night's sleep.

She feels better seeing him. Her mood has already lifted significantly. She doesn't see a change in Peter's behavior and then sighs standing up straight and holding a hand out.

"Alright. Come on. You're 21 right?" she asks and holds out a hand, shaking just slightly. She's cold and nervous, and only one can be attributed to her Jotun heritage.

Peter surprises himself by taking Loki's hand. Her skin is like velvet, but cold, so very cold. It reminds Peter of his dreams. When he feels himself blushing at that memory, he hurries to speak instead.

"I'm just a bit under the weather. Like I'm exhausted and distracted all the time. Stayed home for a couple of days, but I wasn't getting any better, so..." he gestures vaguely to indicate that here he is, out on a weeknight, alone. Loki holds the door open to the bar and listens as he speaks. It takes only a moment before he speaks up.

"Would you mind something less crowded?" he asks, definitely blushing now, because of the unintentional innuendo.

Loki grins wickedly and cocks her head to the side. "Of course, baby, what did you have in mind?" She asks and then laughs closing the door and placing the cigarette between her teeth. She's overly conscious of how cold her hands must feel to Peter, and how warm he is.

"Kidding, kidding. Unless you want that," she says sweetly before squeezing his hand. "Where were you thinking?" she asks and blows smoke to the side. She doesn't smell like smoke and she can't get any of the adverse side effects. Really, for her it's just a way to draw people in. The kinds of people she likes are typically attracted to that.

The constant pressure of Peter's palm against hers is comforting, and she can't help but be proud of herself. Small steps or not, they're just getting closer to Peter being hers.

Loki doesn't let go of his hand and Peter finds the touch oddly comforting despite the cold. She doesn't joke about his blushing and Peter is grateful for that.

He looks around, realizing where he is for the first time, since he left home that night.

"There's an abandoned office building a few streets down. It's not the safest way though. But we could go up there, if you like," Peter proposes.

He feels warmer when he says that, despite the cool breeze and the icy touch. He doesn't understand why, but he's glad he ran into Loki tonight.

Loki raises an eyebrow at Peter's suggestion. "You do realize what it sounds like you are suggesting, yes?" she asks, and then looks aside. "I am not opposed to either option, just being in the same vicinity, or other activities," she says rather bluntly and with a raised brow. She’s not opposed to a one night stand, she’s had her fair share on Asgard and Midgard.

"So. Which way?" She takes a final drag on the cigarette before stubbing it out on a garbage can and tossing it out.

Peter feels hot all over, both with embarrassment and excitement. He's a bit shocked by himself, but he finds that he's not opposed to either options, either. Even though he definitely hasn't come prepared, wearing sweatpants and an old hoodie under his jacket...

He draws his thumb gently on the side of Loki's hand in an attempt to reassure her, even though he’d bet that he’s more confused than her. However, it's been there between them since the first moment and he’d be lying if he said that he doubted that they are going to act on it.

So, Peter smiles timidly at her. "Let's just see, all right?"

Then, he starts walking.

She's pulled along behind Peter, a little shocked honestly. There's a lot going through her mind, but the warm brush of Peter's thumb across her chilled knuckles is enough to focus her. She shivers just slightly and looks at Peter. He's so gorgeous and his hair curls just enough at the ends that Loki wants to run her fingers through it and play with it and grab him by the waist and Holy Shit.

That was fast. She did decide the first time she saw him that he would be hers, but now she's craving the soft domestic things? She shakes her head and moves up to be next to him. "How much farther?" she asks.

"Just around the corner," he says, slowing down and looking Loki in the eye. For all her fierce appearance, she looks out of her depth now. "But we don't have to go, if you don't want to," he assures her.

When she steps closer, Peter can feel both of them shiver. He's too busy being lost in her gaze to understand her answer, but after a few moments he takes a risk and pulls her softly towards the entrance.

They walk up the stairs in silence, their fingers still laced together, smiling at each other at every other turn. When they reach the top floor, Peter leads Loki to the window. It's a nice view, but her gaze never leaves Peter, so he takes a deep breath and steps closer to her.

Loki lets Peter lead the way giving him reassurance constantly. She’s game for this, but Peter is young. He needs to be the one to initiate, because if she does, she won’t ever let him go.

Peter looks her over and moves closer, eyes never leaving her. She feels hot under her jacket, and the look on Peter’s face makes her move closer and softly touch his face.

“Peter. You need to be honest,” she says softly brushing her thumb over his cheekbones. “Do you want this?” she asks, her voice not as strong as she would like. This boy will break her or make it worse.

Does Peter want this?

He’s not even sure how he got here. He still feels weak, but he’s more awake than he has been in days. And all that matters in this moment is Loki’s hand on his face and her otherworldly green eyes shining so brightly in the darkness.

“I…” Peter begins, then brushes his face against Loki’s light touch and breathes into it. “I just want to do this…” he manages before taking Loki’s hand into his and pressing a kiss into her palm.

When he hears Loki gasp, Peter turns to look at her and realizes that his eyes have fallen shut. Loki’s expression is unreadable, but her trembling breath makes Peter’s blood rush through his veins and he speaks, clearly this time.

“I want this.”

His kiss made her heart clench in her chest. It was soft and warm, burning against her palm. She can’t help the little noise she makes. She fights to keep herself focused, but Norns the way he touches her, even just the simple kiss of her palm is intoxicating. She pulls him closer and presses a soft kiss to his hair.

“I’m glad you do,” she says and swallows.

Loki touches him perfectly. When she kisses his hair, a violent shiver runs through Peter’s body and he pulls her flush against himself. He breathes her in deeply, nuzzling at the crook of her neck, before carefully touching his lips to her skin. He waits for Loki’s reaction and when she grasps the back of his jacket, Peter goes on and traces kisses up her neck.

She gasps and tilts her head back. Norns, this feels so much better than the girl earlier. Peter’s so careful, and she can feel the shakiness in his hands and in his breath. “Gods,” she swallows before grabbing Peters face and pulling his mouth to hers. She has to kiss him, needs to feel his mouth on hers and taste him. She all but whimpers against his mouth— she’s stuck and needs him in her life no matter what now. Fuck.

Loki’s lips are like ice cold water, they give him life, he savors them, gets drunk on them. When their lips touch, he can’t help but moan into their kiss and card his fingers through those beautiful black curls.

He brings his hand down slowly to cup Loki’s cheek and keep her close. But Peter knows that no matter how hard he’d try, he couldn’t control her. It’s Loki who guides him despite any semblance and the realization makes Peter’s knees go weak.

He breaks their kiss for a heartbeat, just long enough to get a glimpse of her face. It is like marble, no trace of a flush, but her eyes are on fire. A hypnotizing green and black fire.

Peter kisses her again.

She likes this boy a lot. Too much, but she’s not going to stop here. She grabs his waist and pulls him close, shivering when skin touches skin. She’s hot, so hot under his touch. She pulls back just enough to push her jacket off, holding the kiss for as long as possible.

When she’s forced to break it off, she holds his face in her hands and just stares at him, completely entranced. Swollen lips, larger than normal pupils, messy hair. He’s gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous and messy and youthful and intoxicating.

“You’re gorgeous,” she says softly just staring. Her thumb brushes his bottom lip.

Peter turns his gaze down timidly at the compliment but can’t stop himself and captures Loki’s thumb between his teeth and bottom lip. Her touch felt so good, and Peter's dying to taste her, so he takes her finger into his mouth and sucks on it gently. His eyes fall shut and he flicks his tongue right at the base of her thumb.

She shudders, the action going through her whole body. Her other hand goes to his hair, her breathing shaky. His mouth is so warm and wet, and it does things to her, giving her images she didn't know she wanted. Her breath catches in her throat when Peter's tongue brushes her skin. Dear lord this boy who has to be made of pure sin knows exactly how to pull on her heart strings.

Peter is intoxicated by the sounds Loki makes. He doesn’t think he can stay upright for much longer, but he also doesn’t want to hurry things too much. So, for the sake of his breathing, he lets go of Loki’s hand but traces a finger all the way up her arms, reveling in the velvety touch of her skin and smiling to himself when he feels that her skin’s gotten a bit warmer.

He looks at her, a silent question in his eyes. It feels as if they’re in some kind of no man’s land, way past the frontier behind them, but still far away from the one before them.

She watches Peter so intently, wrapped up in his actions and how warm his fingers are and how gooseflesh rises under his touch. Her thumb that was in his mouth now traces his jaw and face. He's so sweet, beyond what she thought would be possible from him. She checked it all; nothing indicated he was like this.

When he looks to her for permission, she's not even sure what he wants but she wants to give it to him.

This boy is making her weak.

When he doesn’t see hesitation in Loki’s eyes, Peter kisses her again, lightly this time, and puts his hand on her hips. She doesn’t stop him when he slowly starts moving it upwards. She feels surprisingly warm and soft and Peter can’t wait to trace those lines with his lips, too.

Usually he’s much shier in situations like this and he wonders what gives him courage to do what he does now. Maybe Loki’s confidence is contagious? Her passion certainly is, because her gasp when Peter’s thumb brushes over her nipple makes him moan into their kiss.

His touch is feather light against her breast which is so much nicer than the roughness she normally finds in partners. She presses closer wanting more from him and gasps into his mouth, nipping lightly at his lips before pulling away to breath. She tugs lightly on his hair to tilt his head back so she can kiss along his jaw. Peter’s touch is electric, warming her from the inside out.

She can’t ever let him go now; she knows this.

Loki squeezes his hip pressing close to him. She can feel the hard outline of his semi against her leg. Dear Norns.

“Gods, Peter.” She’s practically whining and blushes. She does not whine. And yet this boy has broken her composure with a few sweet touches.

“You are beautiful,” Peter breathes. He doesn’t need to speak up, they are so close now, and yet not close enough. He kisses along her collarbone, then up to her ears. “You sound beautifully, and feel beautifully, and taste beautifully,” he whispers, then flicks his tongue into Loki’s ear.

Taking her answering gasp as encouragement, Peter pushes Loki’s shirt out of the way. He listens to her carefully, attuned to every breath and moan, eager to please her, to make her feel wonderful. He circles her nipples gently and hopes it gives her as sweet friction as her leg gives his cock.

Her blush deepens, as if that was possible, and she moans into Peter's ear as he licks hers. When he pushes her shirt and bralette aside she whines louder, the hand on his hip squeezing tightly. She pulls Peter closer and back into their searing kiss.

She starts backwards, pulling Peter with her, until her back hits a wall. His hand falls from her skin momentarily and she grabs his hot palm and press it back to her breast, her own hand covering his. “Please, don’t stop,” she breathes pulling him back against her. She juts a leg between his, feeling his hard cock against her thigh. She shivers and rolls her hips against his.

A deep groan escapes Peter when he feels Loki’s leg between his. He bucks his hips forward to meet her movement and it gives him delicious friction.

Peter loves that Loki enjoys his hand on her breast but can’t resist tasting her anymore. So, he leans in and starts peppering kisses on her chest, before eventually reaching her nipple and taking it softly between his lips.

With his free hand he grasps Loki’s hip and massages it in small circles, in time with her maddening rocking. When his teeth graze her nipple ever so gently, she grabs his hair forcefully with the most sensual moan Peter’s ever heard. It’s intoxicating to know that it’s him who does this to her, and it makes him want more.

"Shit, oh gods Peter," she moans, her head falling back against the wall. Her hand in his hair tightens, gasping as his teeth grazes her nipple, and his hips rock into hers. Her hand fumbles to his jacket pushing it off and pushing a hand under his hoodie. His hips are so lovely, the skin soft against her hand, but firm. She squeezes and digs her nails in just enough.

"Peter," she groans when Peter sucks and grazes his teeth across her nipple. She sounds like a teenager, but Peter makes her feel young.

It’s doing things to Peter, hearing her come undone like this. Behind the cool, unperturbed facade, she comes alive, fiery even, with passion and Peter wants more, so much more. Every sound, every touch of hers is electric, catching Peter in an irresistible whirlwind of desire.

Her nails dig into his just perfectly, she holds him wherever she wants him to be. Peter wants to give in to her and wants to take over all at the same time. He wants to bury himself deep inside her, body and soul. And he wants her inside him, taking him.

“Do you, ah…” he gasps and loses the ability to speak as Loki opens her eyes. Peter could drown in them. He is drowning. “Do you want to,” he continues, tearing his gaze from hers, down to her uncovered chest, “take these off?”

She nods her eyes closing and she breathes deeply wetting her lips. “I,” she takes another breath, her whole body shuddering. “Yeah, Yeah. Go on,” she says. Peter’s hands are soft on her skin as the shirt is removed and she tugs on his. Goose flesh erupts across her abdomen, and she tenses at the cold air.

“Off,” she kisses his mouth, the hand under his shirt trailing higher and dragging her nails just lightly across his skin.

Peter shrugs out of his hoodie as quickly as he can. Letting go of Loki is almost painful. A few heartbeats later they are standing in front of each other, half naked, shivering not so much from the cold, but the excitement. Peter wants so many things all at once that he can’t move. Then, as though pulled by a magnet, he closes the distance between them and hugs Loki. Peter groans as the sensation of their bare skins touching sends jolts of arousal through his veins.

She shivers and wraps her arms around Peter. “You’re wonderful,” she mumbles and pulls him tighter against her. The long thick line of his cock against her thigh is becoming distracting in the best way possible. And that brings an idea.

“So lovely and smart, and gods,” her hand rotates around to squeeze between them, brushing lightly against his dick. Her touches are feather light, barely there. “You’re so,” she sighs and pulls him in to kiss him again, licking into his mouth.

"You're delicious," Peter whispers, biting down on her shoulder. She moans when Peter bites her shoulder, the hand in his hair tightening.

Then, he feels her hand moving down to his crotch and it's just too much. He's afraid of making a fool of himself and coming from just a few teasing touches, so he pulls back a little and kneels down, his mouth never leaving Loki's ivory skin.

He kisses across her chest, down her stomach, all the way to the line of her pants. She’s shaking from both excitement and nerves. Peters mouth is so warm and just imagining what he’s planning makes her whimper. Then he licks along her hip bone, biting down gently, bringing his hand down at her side to rest it on her stomach, holding her in place through her shudders.

When he bites her hip, she shouts out before it dissolves into a moan. “Fuck, Peter.” Her hand curls into his hair holding tightly.

Peter moans into his kiss. Those strong fingers feel perfect. He loves the sensation of being handled by Loki and her responsiveness emboldens him.

He licks his way along the hem of Loki’s pants, teasing her and reveling in the beauty of her muscles as she’s rocking her hips. Peter moves his hand, down from her hips to her upper thigh and traces the line of her groin with his thumb. Then Peter takes even himself by surprise when he moves his head lower, biting along the zip of Loki’s pants right down to where her clit is under the too many layers of clothing.

She shouts loudly, covering her mouth with her hand, actually embarrassed. He’s such a tease and her legs shake as his hot breath seeps through the denim. “Oh gods, Peter, fuck,” she rambles under her breath, hips stuttering. She wants the contact, so bad, and Peter is so willing to give it. She’s never going to be able to get away from him after this, she’s too far in.

He’s wanted to taste her ever since their kiss, but Peter changes his mind when he feels her reaction. He goes on teasing her through his jeans, and when Loki starts to fumble with the button, Peter grabs her arm. At first, he fears that his grasp is too strong, but when he glances up, all he sees in her face is passion. He brings her hand closer and kisses her wrist, suckling gently on the sensitive skin there. She all but whimpers when he kisses and sucks on her wrist. His grasp there is so careful and light, but his mouth is magic.

With his other hand he massages her groin, drawing small circles around her clit and hums in pleasure when she bucks her hips into his touch.

“Please,” she pleads as she pushes her hair off her face. She’s flushed down her neck and chest, and her breathing is much faster than she’d ever admit.

That one word nearly makes Peter come. He stands up, even though his knees threaten to give up. He laces his fingers through Loki’s and cups her face as he kisses her deeply.

“Yes,” he whispers into their kiss. “Yes,” he repeats as he brings his hands down to open the fly of her pants, then pushes it inside, finally touching her, hot and wet and trembling for his touch.

She moans against his mouth, her eyebrows knitting together. His kiss burns and his fingers on her clit and lips are so intense. She rocks against his touch, holding tight to him.

His thumb rubs just right against her clit, and she digs her fingers and nails into his skin moaning louder. “Oh, gods yes, right there,” she breathes panting against his mouth.

Peter slides the tip of one finger down to her entrance and begins rubbing slow circles around it, teasing her and edging himself at the same time. Then, he ends their kiss, pulling Loki’s lower lip between his and biting down on it gently.

Carefully, he kneels again and uses his free hand to pull Loki’s jeans and panties down. He looks at her like this, uncovered just for him, drinks in her beauty for a few heartbeats, before leaning forward and kissing her deeply.

He’s never tasted anything more delicious in his life. His senses are dialed to eleven and he’s getting high on Loki. Pleasuring her is the most exciting thing he’s ever experienced.

Her head hits the wall with a thud as Peter sucks and teases her clit and entrance. She can’t remember the last time someone was this willing to go down on her, especially in this form. Her legs shake, threatening to give out. She has to reach down and steady herself on Peters shoulder. With the way he works his mouth against her she wouldn’t be surprised if she collapsed.

Peter’s a bit worried when he hears the thud of Loki’s head on the wall and feels the way she has to steady herself. The last thing he wants is to stop, but he fears that she might hurt herself. He moans into his kiss before tearing away from her. Slowly, he rises and wraps his arms around Loki.

“Come on,” he whispers. “Lie down, I got you.”

Loki doesn’t seem to hear him at first. She opens her eyes after a minute. They’re dark with desire, but also confusion as to why Peter stopped.

“Lie down, Loki, let me take care of you,” Peter asks again.

She’s wrecked. Absolutely wrecked. Peter has to be a gift from the gods, there is no other explanation for how he is. She wets her lips, watching Peters expression. He’s so genuinely willing to do this for her, and actually likes it. She wets her mouth again before answering him.

“Yeah, okay.” She sounds broken. She’s absolutely willing to let this boy do whatever he wants to her. She kisses his mouth before allowing herself to be guided to the floor.

The submission in Loki’s eyes and her kiss sends a shiver down Peter’s spine. He would have never believed that another human being would surrender themselves so completely to him.

He lowers themselves to the floor, his gaze never leaving Loki’s face, taking in her serenity. His touches become even more careful than before, afraid of hurting her, of ruining this moment for her. Peter shift his jacket so that it would serve as a pillow for her, then lightly strokes her cheek.

Eventually, he tears his gaze from her beautiful expression and kisses down her body, all the way to the hot wetness between her legs. But before he touches her again, he pulls her jeans down, so that he can push her legs up. He trails kisses on her thighs, biting down gently until he reaches her entrance again. He can’t resist licking as deep into her as he can and by the sound of it, Loki doesn’t mind.

Peter never imagined himself with an older woman. He has no idea about Loki’s age, but the graceful and confident way she carries herself suggested to Peter that she’s more experienced than him. Peter’s passionate about exploring her body and the knowledge that she welcomes it, that she enjoys it, that she’s getting off on it is absolutely intoxicating. It spurs Peter on. He wants to feel her, he wants to feel her tremble and clench as she peaks.

Ever so carefully, he trails two fingers down her clit, right to her entrance and he hums, getting high on the maddening sight and asking for permission at the same time.

She kisses Peters palm before it trails down her body, burning like a flame. His touch on her skin is so hot and sweet and she’s all but shaking with want. Everything Peter is doing to her feels so amazing and sincere. His mouth on her heat consumes her thoughts as she reaches down to card her fingers through his hair holding him there.

“Fuck, yes, right there, please, gods,” she rambles incoherently as Peter works his mouth against her. When his fingers trail along her slit she rocks down against the digits. “Peter,” she whines the hand in his hair tightening and toes curling at a particularly good flick of the tongue.

The feeling of her velvety heat makes Peter go crazy. He whimpers into his kisses, because he can't get any friction and he's so desperate for it.

When he hears Loki's breathing become more ragged, he curls his fingers inside her, trying to reach that sweet spot in her. He reaches up to pinch her nipple. When Loki's whole body begins to tremble, Peter grazes his teeth against her clit before sucking on it again.

She shouts out again, shaking and trembling under his touches. A heat coils in her gut, turning over and pulling her tighter and tighter. “Shit, shit, Peter I,” she swallows and groans loudly rolling her head back onto the floor.

He curls his fingers just right and pinches her nipple again making her moan louder. She covers Peter’s hand with her own, thighs shaking.

Peter groans again. Her grip on his hand is maddening. She rocks her hips just right, giving Peter more access than before. He pushes his fingers deep inside her, stretching her teasingly before curling his fingers again. He licks her clit hard as she keeps trembling beneath him.

Her moans pitch higher and higher, her hands on Peter going tighter. His moan against her clit is so intense and she rocks against his tongue. Any other day she’d be embarrassed by how quickly and easily this boy broke her down, but now all she can focus on is Peter’s touch and his tongue and his moans.

“Peter,” she groans more incessantly. She’s close, she can feel the tight coil in her gut tense and tense like a bowstring being pulled back farther and farther, ready to be released.

Peter can feel her getting close. He wants to make it beautiful for her. He twists his fingers on her nipple and starts sucking on her clit not releasing it for a second while he adds a third finger. He wants to be gentle, but her erratic movement makes it impossible. So, he thrust in more forcefully and he seems to hit something delicious inside her.

“Fuck, fuck, Peter,” she keens and lifts a leg over his shoulder. He’s smart he knows what he’s doing, and he goes for that precious spot inside her again and again. She digs her nails into Peter’s shoulder and comes with a shout, shaking as Peter continues to work against her. She pants, her chest rising quickly, splotchy with blush and heat.

“Oh fuck,” her head hits the floor again, her voice raspy, unrecognizable.

Loki's orgasm is the most breath-taking thing Peter ever seen or felt. Her pleasure sends waves of hotness through his own body, too. He carries her through it in an ecstatic haze and it's only afterwards that he realizes the need to catch his breath. When Loki's body relaxes, Peter leans over her and nuzzles her face, pressing light kisses on her jaw before slowly covering her body with his own.

She shudders at Peter’s touch but pulls his mouth to hers kissing him softly. “You’re amazing,” she breathes and runs a hand down his side letting her fingers memorize the patterns of his skin.

“Want me to,” she fingers the band of his sweatpants. “Don’t have to say yes. You just, wow,” she lets her head fall back again.

"You are beautiful, amazing," Peter says, lost in the beauty in front of him. He touches her, caressing her face and shoulders, as if he needed proof that it wasn't all just a dream.

"And I want you. Everything, anything," he whispers, dizzy from the depth of his emotions, but absolutely certain that he means it. For a moment he's afraid that he said the wrong thing and searches for a reaction in Loki's eyes.

She smiles at him and laughs softly touching his face. She looks properly fucked; her hair is a mess; she’s flushed and a little sweaty but nothing can hide the post orgasmic bliss. “You’re amazing Peter,” she says and kisses his jaw before softly urging him to his back. “Down, let me love you,” she says licking his throat, teeth grazing the skin.

Here she is again, Loki who seems to know exactly what she wants and who seems to be certain that she's going to get it. It was intimidating at first, but it's hard to feel anything but awe after seeing her so uncontrolled and blissful. Especially if what she wants is to love him. Fuck… that word alone sends something hot to his crotch.

“Peter,” she says softly and runs a thumb across his mouth. “Darling, you control this okay. If you want me to stop tell me,” she says and kisses his jaw as her hand at his waist band slowly pushes into his sweatpants cupping him through his underwear. She waits for any sign of displeasure, ready to stop at a moment’s notice. The last thing she wants is to hurt him or make him uncomfortable.

Peter feels a bit ashamed of how he bucks his hips instinctively to meet Loki's touch and of the moan that escapes him. He'd turn his head away but decides not to. For some reason he wants to reveal himself to this stranger.

"Go ahead," he breathes looking Loki in the eye. "It feels- ahhh... so good."

She kisses his jaw before shoving his sweats down to his knees and grabs his underwear shoving it down too. “I promise I’ll make it just as good for you.” She nips his earlobe before kissing down his chest slowly.

"Yes, god, Loki," Peter groans in answer to her promise. He's becoming incoherent fast, but those sweet words and the teasing way she frees his cock from his pants make him come undone.

Her abdomen drags across the tip of his cock, and she shudders pausing at his ribs before looking up and smiling at him. He shudders at the sensation of Loki's abdomen touching his cock and he whines when it stops. He needs to be touched; he craves it so much.  
Peter hears himself make sounds he probably never made before. He's not very vocal, usually, except right before he's coming, but the way Loki's tongue and lips work down his chest is just electrical.

She slowly, almost painfully so, moves to his cock and kisses his hip, placing her tongue flat against the skin. She can smell him—that musky scent that is so perfectly boy, but also something warmer that can only be Peter.

Peter shivers in anticipation as Loki works her way down on him and literally cries out both in pleasure and frustration when she kisses his hip.

"Please," he whimpers, trembling and aching.

She never thought the sounds a man could make during sex would be so hot, but then again, she’d never known Peter. She soothingly wipes her thumb across his hip. “I’ve got you darling,” she says as she slowly kisses over to the base of his cock.

Peter cries out when he feels Loki's lips on his cock. Her kisses are torturously slow, but at the same time they give the most wonderful feeling. Peter's never been touched with such care and attention before. He wants to look at Loki's face, wants to take in the beautiful expression of concentration she wears, but can't keep his eyes open.

She’s watching him closely, but there is no hesitation in him anywhere. She takes her time peppering kisses up the length of his shaft before kissing the tip and pressing her tongue flat against it.

When Loki finally reaches the tip of his cock and licks on it, Peter throws his head back. He has to fight the urge to buck his hips up. All he wants is to bury himself deep in Loki's hot, delicious mouth, but he's afraid of hurting her. So, he lets her go on, shaking with desire.

She could get high on Peter’s voice and the way he begs her. There’s something about the way he whines and moans that makes her want him more and want him inside her. She shudders at the thought before licking the head of his cock again and wrapping her lips around it just to hear him whine.

“Peter,” she says as she pops off with a wet sound. She takes his hand and interlaces their fingers. “I’ve got you,” she teases and kisses his knuckles before returning her attention to his cock.

Peter lets out a surprised moan when he feels Loki reach for his hand. It’s just what he needed, and Loki figured it out even before him. He smiles at her gratefully and nods at best he can. She’s got him and Peter has never felt more certain that he is in good hands. Even if ultimately, she’s going to make him lose his mind by her torturous teasing.

She could tease him all day, and she probably will. She trails her mouth down the shaft before coming back up with her tongue. She props herself up on her elbows, still holding Peter’s hand, as she takes the head into her mouth again and sinks down little by little, torturously slowly. She feels pride when Peter whines and squeezes her hand.

Peter’s earlier worries that he will make a fool of himself by coming too early are all gone. Now he’s concerned if he will be able to come at all. Loki’s teasing is maddening. Her mouth feels so good on him and her every move sends waves of arousal through him, but it’s just not enough.

He squeezes her hand to help him refrain from thrusting up into her mouth. He feels so dirty and desperate and yet amazing.

Now he knows how she felt. She swallows around what bit of him is in her mouth at that point just to watch him shudder. “Darling,” she teases pulling back off. She laughs when he groans. “What?” She trails one nail, being incredibly careful not to hurt him, along the underside of his cock.

Peter is a mess. He can’t believe it’s happening to him. He feels not only naked, but raw, utterly uncovered for Loki to see him and take him. His eyes roll back, when Loki starts teasing him with her nail and his breathing becomes shallow and ragged. He loses control and starts bucking his hips, but it’s all in vain because he gets no friction out of it.

She laughs again, feeling all too pleased with herself. "What do you want?" She asks and inches up his body again so she's level with his face, their body's flush together. She kisses along his jaw and throat. "All you need to do is tell me," she says quietly and nips his ear before kissing him on the mouth. She's being an absolute tease, but gods, is it fun.

Peter shivers at the sensation as Loki’s body presses against him. He’s completely incoherent by now, taking air in gasps and seeing stars whenever he opens his eyes.

Tell her. These two words penetrate his mind through the haze of arousal. Tell her what? Peter just wants her, any part of her, every part of her, just–

“Touch me,” he whimpers. “Just… please…”

She shivers, a full body action from her head to toes, and cups Peter's face, kissing him sweetly. Please? Shit, is he begging her to do this? She knows logically yes, he is, and her heart clenches, unable to resist what he wants.

"Don't worry, I've got you," She says and pulls away before leaning down and taking the head of his cock in her mouth, sucking slowly. She uses one hand to stroke the part she hasn't fit in yet, and locks their hands back together, letting Peter squeeze as tightly as he needs.

“Yes, god yes, please,” Peter moans as Loki takes him into her mouth again. He believes her and knows that for all her teasing she won’t be cruel to him. When he feels Loki’s hand in his again. Peter relaxes into his pleasure. He brings his free hand down to cup Loki’s face, to caress her hair, to just feel her.

She sighs around his cock, loving the fact he's relaxing. He's calmer and she wants to make him fall apart under her hands, and him touching her face and hair makes her want to even more. She sucks a little harder, and bobs her head just slightly faster, building him up to orgasm slowly. She wants to make this so good for him, make him feel like he's loved and cared for in the same way he did for her.

Loki’s every move resonates through his whole body. His every nerve ending is on fire, amplifying even the softest touches.

When Loki starts sucking him, Peter wants to encourage her, but all that comes out is a series of breathy sounds, some vaguely resembling a ‘yeah’. But she seems to understand him anyway, because she licks and squeezes him just the right way. Her hot, teasing tongue and soft, soothing lips are pushing him further with every second.

Peter makes the most wonderful sounds. She decides this as she takes more of him in her mouth and runs her tongue along the bottom of his dick. She moans around him as he hits the back of her throat, and swallows. She could deep throat him if she wanted, but she wants the boy to last just a bit longer. She pulls back and sucks more on the head, before pulling off completely and using her mouth to slick up his cock even more.

"So gorgeous darling, gods you're beautiful," she breathes against the head pressing a kiss there before taking him back into her mouth.

Peter can literally feel Loki’s moan. It’s a wonderful sensation and he can’t get enough of it. When she finally takes his whole length in, Peter cries out. He shudders when she swallows around him and suddenly feels himself on the edge of his orgasm.

Loki’s praise makes him blush and moan. She seems to genuinely enjoy this. Him. Just him, lying there not doing anything to her. And yet she hums in unison with him as she takes him in deep again.

She shivers when Peter moans and his hips shake, wanting to do something, but he holds his composure. For now. She wants him bucking into her mouth before he comes, so she takes him all the way down, breathing through the discomfort of having his dick that far down her throat. She swallows once, twice, and a third time before she has to pull back, breathing harder. Her face is flushed and eyes watery, but she's smiling.

Peter can't hold back much longer. The way Loki's throat tightens around him makes him shudder. He wants to ask her if he can move, if she would take him like that, but he can't get the words out. He whimpers in frustration and pleasure.

When he sees Loki's teary eyes, he worries, but then she smiles, and it gives Peter courage.

"Can I..." fuck this is hard. "Can I move... when you do that?" he manages flushing with excitement and embarrassment.

“Of course,” she kisses the skin on his hip, before taking him back into her mouth. Peter is still for a moment before he starts to move. She takes his other hand and moves it to the back of her head, urging him to do what he wants.

With her other hand she brushes her thumbs along the inside juncture of his thighs, before trailing deeper. Her fingers run across his balls and then farther down, brushing against his hole.

Loki doesn’t make fun of his clumsy question or his blushing. She is not only willing to give him what he wants, but encourages him, too. She takes him into her mouth, her tongue rough against the downside of his cock, her throat hot and soft and sooo good.

Peter thrust into her with a groan. When Loki guides his hand at the back of her head, he plays with her hair a little, before grasping a handful and pulling at it, holding her head in place. Each thrust is more unrestrained than the last and the way her throat tightens around him is pure bliss. He can’t think anymore, but even if he could, he wouldn’t think that it could get any better.

That is until he feels Loki’s finger trail down his balls and then further… Feeling the soft push against his rim, Peter cries out both in shock and pleasure. He only realizes how much he was holding back when his movements become erratic and utterly uncontrolled.

Loki whines around his cock, when he thrusts hard into her mouth. She has to consciously remember to breathe, which she doesn't mind. Hearing and feeling him fall apart around her is amazing and completely worth the impending ache in her jaw.

She focuses for a moment, having to close her eyes to make sure she gets the spell right. A moment later her fingers are slicked with lubricant and she presses her thumb against his hole again, just to hear that amazing sound come from his lips. A well-aimed thrust has her whining around his cock, but she bears down on him, unwilling to stop until he’s completely spent.

The sounds they make are so dirty that it would make Peter blush any other time, but he is way past that now. No woman ever stated to finger him on their own accord. Peter has no idea how Loki knew that he would love it and he’s unable to think about any of it. He just lets go completely, giving control over to his body, to the waves of passion that guide him towards his release.

He whimpers as Loki stretches him a bit more, pushing in deeper. His senses are dialed to eleven and he aches with desire. He wants to be stretched and filled up and at the same time craves more of the hot wet sensation of Loki’s mouth around him. When he starts shuddering, he knows he’s getting close. He pulls out a bit, strokes Loki’s face, as if asking for her to suckle on his tip.

She takes a deep breath, when Peter pulls her back, and looks to him. He's so fucked right now and it's so lovely to see. She pulls back further, letting Peter's gentle touches guide her. Once at the tip she closes her lips around it and sucks hard as she pushes her finger in just a little more. A quick thought gives her more lubricant on her fingers before she teases a second finger. This is not a concern, there are worse things he could be asking for her to do, and considering her gender fluidity and bisexuality, there's no judgement.

Besides watching him moan and shake is such a pretty sight.

Peter has no idea how it’s not hurting him to have two Loki’s fingers inside him without any lube, but somehow, it’s not a problem. When she adds the second finger Peter feels a tear run down his face. He’s rocking between the two amazing sensations and he gets closer to his peak with every second. But his so spent already that he can’t keep up his earlier pace. He rocks his hips more slowly now, but it’s not enough.

“Please,” he moans again, without any idea what he asks for, but he trusts Loki to find out.

She sucks more prominently before sliding all the way down his cock, till her nose is pressed against the thatch of dark hair dusting the base of his cock. She swallows around him and scissors her fingers, searching for that magic little spot inside him. She has to pull back just enough to breathe before going all the way down again. She has to be crazy, but Peter is absolutely beautiful when he begs. She moans around his cock before her fingers stretch him even more, and she sinks all the way down after a deep breath. She would let him fuck her mouth if that's what it would take for him to come undone beneath her.

Peter’s hips move on their own accord. He bites down on his arm at the sweet stretch Loki’s fingers give him. He’s crying now, but he doesn’t care. He just wants… He wants to enjoy this; he never wants this to end. But he’s never been so painfully edged, so desperate to come ever before. With a sob he grasps Loki’s hair. He hears her gasp, but he can’t stop, he just can’t. Using the very last of his strength, he begins thrusting again, coming sobbing and crying out when, after a few delicious, deep thrusts Loki finally hits his prostate.

She loves the way Peter pulls her hair when he's about to come, and when hot spurts of cum shoot down her throat she moans. When Peter yelps as she finds his prostate, she rubs soft circles on it, coaxing him through his orgasm.

After he finally stops shaking, she pulls off and wipes the spit and drool from her chin. Swallowing the last bit of salty cum, she crawls up his body and kisses his mouth, thumbing away the tears.

"Shh, it's okay," she soothes and kisses him sweetly. She knows it's all from the intense orgasm and the constant edging she was doing, but she doesn't like seeing him cry. "I've got you, it's okay," She repeats, and presses herself against him, covering him with her body.

Loki’s soothing words just make Peter cry even more. He tries to stop it with a shaky gasp, but he just can’t fight the tears. He wraps his arms around Loki and kisses her neck. He wants to tell her that he’s okay, that it’s all okay and that she’s fantastic, but he can’t. Peter’s never been so close to someone, so naked, so unguarded. It’s just as overwhelming as it is beautiful, and he has no idea how to tell this to Loki. Eventually, he manages to breath out two small words.

“Thank you.”

She continues to sooth him, making sure he knows it's okay for him to feel like he does. She wipes away the tears consistently, honestly worried she did something wrong. Did she hurt him, was it too much? Is he realizing just how much of a mess she is and how weird she is and that he needs to get away now?

But when he says thank you, she presses a soft kiss to his jaw, and rolls so he can snuggle closer. "Oh honey." She kisses his cheek and mouth softly, running a hand soothingly down his chest and side. "You were perfect, I loved it so much, and you're so sweet," she says and accents her words with sweet soft touches, meant to be soothing.

“It’s you who are perfect,” Peter says, his voice breaking. “So perfect…” he whispers, caressing her back and cupping her face with his other hand. “What you did to me… just, why…” he’s not sure he can get the last word out, but with a shaky sigh he manages,” why me?

"Because darling," she kisses his lips, "you are a gift to this world and I need you to know this," She breathes. She takes his hand on her cheek and kisses his palm, knuckles and each finger. "You're a treasure and I," she takes a deep breath unwilling to say the first thing that comes to mind. "I'm completely enraptured by you." She says against his palm. "Just don't leave," she breathes and shudders pressing her forehead against his sternum, unable to be ashamed of her words. She wants him forever, no matter the cost. She wants the domestic shit, the morning sex, the grocery shopping; she wants it all.

Peter can't fathom how someone like Loki can be so much taken with him. Normally, he would tell anyone to stop, if they started going on about what a treasure he is.

But Peter doesn't interrupt Loki. He can tell, even though he understands none of it, that she's serious. That somehow, he means something special to her. The idea only makes him hug Loki more tightly.

When she asks him not to leave, Peter gets confused. Does she mean now? It sounded so much more like 'ever' that it makes Peter frown. Would he leave? Or rather, would he stay?

Peter just wanted some fresh air to clear his mind. He wasn't looking for the most amazing sex of his life. He definitely wasn't looking for an ever after. And yet, he can't imagine a scenario where he leaves. Not after this.

Even if it doesn't work out, he has to find out, because Loki opened him up in a way no one else did, or even tried before. And he wants to do the same. He wants to look at the source of that smoldering fire beneath her sharp and cold facade. He wants to hold her in his arms and his gaze as she lets go and flies freely, as she made him do.

"I'm right here," he says stroking the back of Loki's head as she buries her face into his chest. Then suddenly, violently Peter begins to shiver and cough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for being patient with both of us, but here’s the next chapter!! This is the one that kicks off all the action so get ready. Also be mindful of the new tag, kidnapping will be a theme through the most of this fic so be aware.   
> Thank you again!! Enjoy the fic!!

Loki pulls back from him just enough to see his face and frowns. “Peter?” She asks pushing herself up. It’s chilly yes, but not enough to cause him to shiver and cough like this. She feels his face, unsure of what’s wrong but knowing intuitively something isn’t right.

“Here,” she hands him his underwear from where they were discarded on the floor. Her mind races with the possibilities but her brain always betrays her, and implies she hurt him. She doesn’t see how she could have, she was so careful trying her damnedest to make sure nothing bad happened, but she has the worst luck.

“Peter?” she prompts again as she grabs her underwear and denim, pulling them both on. “You doing okay? You’re worrying me darling.”

"Nothing to worry about," Peter says before he's seized by a coughing fit again. "I've been feeling a little sick for days. It must be a cold," he finishes.

He watches as Loki busies herself with her clothes. Why the sudden change? Peter starts to reach out for her but changes his mind and lowers his hand. It hurts to see her get so cold again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he prompts uncertainly.

She fiddles with her shirt and looks to Peter. “I’m worried. 'Bout you, 'bout this.” She leans back onto her hands. “You’re sick, and I feel a little bad because hell, we just did that,” she laughs like it’s crazy, but it is. She may be one for hookups, she’s the goddess of chaos--but she never hooked up with those who she truly wanted. Those she sought out. “And I was so focused I didn’t even see you weren’t okay." She shuts her mouth tightly. She’s rambling. She runs a hand through her hair.

“Sorry,” she swallows. “My brother tells me this is one of my worst qualities. Rambling, you know,” she jokes. Anxiety is a bitch.

Peter has no idea what Loki's apologizing for, but she leans closer to him again and that's all that matters.

"Yes, we just did that," he whispers with a stupid, giddy laugh. "And it was amazing, and I swear I didn't feel like coughing at all."

He cups her face in what he hopes is a reassuring way and leans in to kiss her. But at the last moment he pulls back.

"Shit," he swears. "I don't want you to catch it too."

She can’t help but laugh. Peter is so perfect in every way. She leans in and kisses him again. “I don’t care,” she says simply.

“Thank you,” she adds and touches his neck. “I really enjoyed myself. In case you couldn’t tell,” she says and kisses his cheek. “I, uhm, assume that puts some sort of exclusivity on whatever we would call this.”

Peter feels breathless for a moment. It's a twisted way to pose the question, but he gets it at once.

"Yeah, I can work with that," he says, a bit anxious, but hopeful, too. He tilts his head, looking at Loki with fresh eyes. She looks younger now, and more vulnerable. Peter shivers, this time from excitement. "Does this mean that you'll come and stay at my place?"

She’s surprised at the forwardness of the question but agrees. “Yeah, sure, whatever you want,” she says and looks for her shirt. Finding it, and her bralette she pulls both on, and looks to Peter.

“What? Never watched a lady get dressed before?” she teases adjusting the bra. His blush is so perfect.

As a matter of fact, Peter had the opportunity before to watch a girl get dressed, he just didn't. It would have felt too intimate. But he doesn't say so, for fear of making a fool of himself. Instead, he finishes dressing too, then walks over to the window.

"I've liked coming here ever since they abandoned it. I enjoy the view and the peace. Well, I guess now I like it for some other reasons, too,” Peter says, then hugs Loki from behind when she joins him.

It's exciting to know that the city sleeps below them and right now they are one of those who have some secret business out in the night. Even though Peter is completely spent, he can't help imagining what it would feel like to bury himself deep inside Loki right here at the window.

Loki leans back into his hold, she’s just barely shorter than him in this form, and while she normally hates not towering over people, now it feels right 

“I’ve never been here. Moved to the city about a year ago, and just...” she lets it hang and kisses his jaw. “It never felt like home,” she finishes. Now it feels more like home, even though she’s been here for years. Even without Asgard, or her brother or the rest of the things she had grown so accustomed to as a prince, it feels better here.

Her stomach rumbles louder than she expected, and she blushes. Well damn that’s what she gets for skipping dinner. She had planned on getting trashed or fucked, and well. One of those happened and she’s glad it was the one that did.

"Hey," Peter chuckles. "Come on, let's go get something to eat on the way home." He threads his fingers through Loki's and pulls her towards the exit.

They flag down a taxi just a block away from the building. Peter assures Loki that there's a delicious little place next to his apartment that stays open late. The driver barely glances at them–Peter supposes that they don't look too dangerous–yet it fills him with all sorts of warm feelings to be considered a couple by a stranger.

They buy a chicken wrap with fries each and eat it at the counter at the shop window. Loki looks graceful even when eating late night junk food. Peter on the other hand nearly falls asleep right then and there. Loki prods him gently and puts her arms around him.

They walk the short way to Peter's apartment. It's Loki who turns on the light in the hallway and Peter frowns in surprise that she found the switch so easily. But he's too tired to dwell on this. He shakes off his jacket and shoes, then turns to Loki.

"Make yourself at home," he offers stifling a yawn. "The bedroom's this way."

She toes off her boots, recognizing the apartment easily. She’s been here before, at night watching Peter and checking on him constantly through spells and once even physically. She knows it’s crazy, but she had to. She leaves her shoes next to Peter’s, and follows him, taking in the place. It looks brighter and more open now, with all the lights on.

“Are you tired?” she teases him when he finally does yawn. “Don’t tell me it’s that easy to wear you down, darling,” she says and squeezes his hand, finding his fingers and intertwining them. Peter's warm and she is not. She’s freezing, but it’s something she’s became accustomed to and simply doesn’t even notice anymore. But she knows Peter notices, and yet she’s not self-conscious of it.

“Yeah, I am, but I’m still going to warm you up,” Peter says pushing a hand under her shirt. He kisses her neck, her collarbone, her chest, her shoulder, secretly enjoying the coldness of Loki’s skin. It helps him wake up a little. He trails his fingers down her waist then moves to unzip her jeans. Loki hums contentedly as he undresses her.

“What about a hot shower before bed?” Peter offers. Loki nods, then steps to the wardrobe without hesitation and opens just the right door to find a towel. Peter gapes.

“How…?”

She looks back to him and raises an eyebrow before realizing what she did. “It’s a linen closet? Most apartments have them,” she covers and kisses his mouth.

“Now didn’t you promise me a shower, love?” She asks, aiming to distract him with a well-placed kiss on the jaw, and a swipe of her tongue against his ear lobe.

She needs to be more careful, especially considering how observant Peter is. But she likes that about him. She’ll just need to be more aware of what she’s doing, especially if he’s to stick around.

“Yeah, sure I did. This way…,” he trails off, still feeling a bit funny. It’s a logical assumption, most apartments do have linen closets. And how else would she know? No, she didn’t _know_ , she _guessed_.

She does that a lot, and she usually strikes gold. Like when she started fingering him. Peter shudders at the memory. He’s surprised, not for the first time how soon his desire wakes again after that mind-blowing orgasm. Yeah, he slept earlier, but he definitely wouldn’t say he’s well rested. Loki just seem to do this to him.

They get into the tub and for the first time Peter’s grateful for its rather small size, because it means that they have to stand very close to each other. As hot water starts pouring on them, Peter leans in and kisses Loki’s neck. He moans at the delicious sensation of her cool skin against the hot water.

She breathes a moan when he kisses her neck and presses himself against her. His skin is warm and the water is hot but it’s nothing compared to Peter’s mouth.

“This kind of shower,” she swallows and leans her head back into the spray, “is my favorite kind.” She runs her hands down his waist and squeezes the skin. He’s so human and soft and good.

She shudders as his mouth trails just north of innocent. She uses one hand to run through his now wet curls and holds him against her with the other. This is nice. This is exactly what she wants. 

Loki is right; this shower is quickly turning into one of _those_ showers. The one’s Peter only seen in movies. He only wanted to clean themselves up after having sex on the floor in an abandoned building, but he couldn’t resist touching her. Loki’s fingers in his hair make him moan and Peter wants to hear her utter those sweet, passionate sounds again. He trails a finger down her side, then down the line of her hip. He goes slowly, waiting for a reaction.

She shivers, muscles twitching involuntarily under his touch. She breathes deeply trying, and failing, at not reacting. She moans lowly, when Peter's fingers trail in the crevice between her hip and thigh. “Tease.”

"Pot, kettle," Peter chuckles. He slides his finger down further, grazing his nail along the slit of Loki's lips. He pulls his hand away afterwards and reaches for the soap with the most innocent smile he can pull off.

She jumps at his touch and glares when he pulls away. “And yet both serve the same function,” she grumbles and pulls Peter's mouth to hers kissing him fiercely. “If you’re going to be a tease, make it worthwhile,” she says pitching her voice lower. Anticipation coils in her gut as she waits for his touch to return.

Peter pulls Loki flush against himself. He teases the crease of her bottom before sliding his fingers between her cheeks. He brushes against her anus before hooking just the tip of his finger to her pussy. Despite standing in the shower, Peter can feel how wet Loki is and he smudges her juice around a bit.

"You like it like this?" he whispers into her ear. 

He can guess the answer from the way Loki clutches his shoulders.

She shivers and presses her head against his shoulder. “Yes, gods, Peter.” She ruts down onto his fingers, and shudders when his fingers curl. Dear lord, she’s still sensitive from earlier so this is not helping. She runs her nails down his side before mouthing at his collar bone. She kisses the skin before sucking lightly and worrying the skin between her teeth and tongue.

Peter shudders when Loki's nails scrape his sides and lets out a truly embarrassing moan when she bites him.

"Fuck, yes, baby, I love it," he groans and makes a mental note to find out someday what those nails and teeth could do to him.

But for the moment, he turns his attention back to pleasuring Loki.

"You feel so good," he says, licking swiftly into her ear. "Yes, clench around me, baby... just like that... You like it when I do this?" he asks curling his fingers again and trailing the tip of his tongue along her ear.

She digs her nails into his waist and all but drips with arousal. She didn’t know Peter was capable of saying all those ridiculously hot things that make her moan. “Peter, fuck,” she whines.

He curls his fingers again and she has to hold onto him tighter as her legs shake. This fast? Oh, gods that would be embarrassing, but she doesn’t care. She needs Peter; needs him to keep talking, to keep touching her, licking her ear all of it.

"You are so wet, god, can you feel how easily I can do this?" Peter says adding another finger.

He has no idea where he got the courage to talk like this, but he enjoys it and she does, too.

"Come on, hold on to me. Let yourself shake, it's so delicious. Love the way your pussy flutters, when you do that. So tight around me, so hot."

She grasps him fiercer, having him support most of her weight. Gods, he’s perfect, so perfect.

“Peter, shit,” she moans against his throat. “Fuck, please gods.” And here she is again groveling and begging for release by his hand.

"Ah, you ask so nice nicely," Peter moans. "But you don't have to," he flicks his tongue into her ear, just the way she liked it, "because I love doing this." He finds her clit with his thumb and starts rubbing it. "And this," he whispers before hitting that sweet spot in her again.

Her moans are getting higher pitched and she can’t help but dig her nails into him deeper. She could fight off her impending orgasm, but she doesn’t think she has the control to.

He sounds so dirty in her ear, and he keeps hitting those perfect spots inside her. She pants his name against his throat, mixed with curses and pleads.

"Yes, god yes, let me get you there," Peter murmurs in response to her pleading. "Ah, you're so wet," he keens. "Does it feel good?"

Loki's become incoherent by now—moaning, gasping, sobbing.

"Come, baby, let go, I've got you," Peter assures her softly, tightening his embrace and rubbing her clit just the right way.

Loki lets out an almost painful moan and lets go completely. She shudders through her orgasm, her walls clenching maddeningly around Peter's fingers. It feels so good for him, too.

"Yes, god yes, you're so beautiful," he moans, burying his face into her hair.

Two orgasms in one day, less than three hours apart, and pulled from her by Peter? Dear gods, she has to be dreaming. He’s supporting her completely at this point, and she fumbles to put weight on her legs again. She shakes but manages.

“Oh gods,” she breathes. She presses her forehead against Peter's shoulder and runs her hands down his arm and waist before something catches her eye.

Blood. Perfect little crescent moons on his shoulder and waist, matching perfectly to the shape of her nails.

“Uh, love,” she swallows. Her voice is basically gone at this point, all thanks to Peter. She looks at her hand and sees the underside of her nail is tinged pink—nothing too concerning, but still. She hurt him.

“I may have,” she clears his throat as she runs a thumb over his shoulder embarrassed, not wanting to say it aloud.

Peter's too dizzy at first to realize what Loki is saying. He loosens his arms around her body when he feels her putting weight on her own legs.

"God, you are so amazing," he sighs, pulling away slowly. Then he glimpses Loki's face and sees hesitation, even fright. What happened? Has he hurt her? Wasn't he careful enough? Shit, didn't he pay enough attention?

But then she draws her thumb across his shoulder and Peter feels pain. He looks down and sees drops of blood running down on his chest and arms mixed with water from the shower. The reason for Loki's worried expression dawns on him and Peter hurries to reassure her.

"It's nothing. Hey, don't worry about it..." But he can't help wincing when his senses return to normal, from his almost orgasmic high.

“It’s not,” she argues weakly. She hates herself for this. Peter is mortal, she can’t be so reckless, and yet here she goes digging her nails into him.

“I’m so stupid, gods, I’m sorry Peter, I didn’t mean to,” she says and leans into him. She can’t believe herself right now, and she still is on her own high.

She just had to ruin something good.

Peter can see that Loki is overreacting. He cups her face and looks straight into her eyes.

"You did nothing wrong. They'll heal and all we are going to remember is how great we felt."

Then, when Loki turns her gaze away, still guilty and anxious, he continues in his softest voice. "Loki, please, look at me. I'm not angry with you. I'm just happy you are here."

She glances aside before pressing a kiss to the palm of his hand. "I'm sorry," she says and looks to him before smiling at him and blinking the water out of her eyes. Her eyeliner that was absolutely perfect before is smeared and she looks ridiculous but Peter's not angry and she loves him, and he still wants her around.

Wait. She loves him? Well damn. She leans up and kisses his mouth softly, legs shaking as she has to push herself up to meet his mouth.

"Thank you," she says and sighs. "Where did you learn to talk like that?" she asks laughing quietly against him.

Peter's relieved when he feels Loki relax and her laughter makes a warm, happy sensation spread in his chest. That question, though...

It's embarrassing, really, because it was right here. He just felt so lost in her, he didn't even think about saying those things out loud. Giving voice to what he felt, to what made him so blissfully happy the second time that evening-–it all came naturally. And her reaction was fuel to the fire.

But should he admit this? Or would Loki prefer him to appear more experienced? She does seem to like exclusivity, though…

"It was with you," Peter admits and now it's him who has difficulty keeping eye contact. "Pleasuring you is amazing and I just..."

Shit, he can't just say he loved it. That's not a word for a hook up turned into a sleepover, despite the promise of exclusivity. _Let me love you._ Loki's whispered words come back to him and send a shiver down his spine. He waits for a heartbeat longer, but no other words come and the one in head just won't go away, so he goes with it.

"... loved it."

Loki shivers at his comment. "Well I'm glad I have that power over you," she breathes against his neck before fumbling and looking for the shampoo. "Sorry," she says as she grabs it and squirts some into her hand. "I can feel a knot from before." She tisks and smirks at him, "Had to do that good you messed up my hair," she teases and presses a kiss to his jaw, before massaging her hands into her hair. 

She wants to run her hands through his hair. She would kill for his hair, it's so thick and perfect, and gods... She would kill for all of him. Literally, every part of him. For his eyes, his hands, his hair, his mouth. All of it. 

She cocks her head to the side and glances at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she prompts.

"Because you are beautiful," Peter says at once. There's no hesitation this time. He's said it already and he means it more every time. He can't imagine how he didn't see it the first time they met. Or, rather, how it didn't mean anything to him back then.

Because, Loki is just _wow_. Even with her blotchy make-up and soapy hair she looks amazing. In fact, Peter finds it arousing to watch her so intimately, to look behind the mask of her usual perfect appearance.

She's breathtaking and Peter wants her to feel like it. He moves to hug her, to help her wash out the shampoo from her beautiful black locks, but he sneezes and takes a step back.

She frowns. Hot baths normally decongest people, but he’s getting sick? Sicker?

“You okay?” She asks tipping her head back to rinse the shampoo. The high from sex has eased and he’s not looking as well off. She's worried about him. She reaches for him, feeling his head and neck. He’s a little warm but they’re in a hot shower.

“Darling?”

"I'm okay," Peter says, but his throat remains a bit sore after sneezing. "Let's just go to bed, okay? I promise I'll be alright by morning," he adds stepping out of the tub and wrapping a towel around himself.

He offers one to Loki but can't resist helping her dry herself. Despite the lurking feeling of illness, running his hands along Loki's perfect shape is just too tempting.

Once they've all dried, they go back to the bedroom and tuck themselves in. However, Peter keeps coughing and sneezing. When Loki suggests that he put some clothes on, Peter is reluctant. He doesn't want to give up the sensation of Loki's cool, velvety skin against his, but eventually he gives in.

Peter's not even surprised when Loki offers to grab a tee for him, then opens the right wardrobe again, without any instructions. Peter puts on the shirt and pulls Loki close to himself. But if anything, his coughing only seems to get worse.

He's burning up. All he wants is to get naked again and feel Loki flush against his chest. Despite all her protests, he pulls the t-shirt off and tosses it to the floor. 

“You’ve got to keep that on!” she says picks it up, and holding it out. Loki sighs when he doesn’t move to take it before she pulls it on. If he won’t wear it, she will. “Go lay down,” she says and waltzes over to grab the tea, in nothing but his shirt and her underwear. He’s worrying her. A lot. And the fact she’s this worried, only makes her worry more. It’s an unfortunate cycle.

“Where’s the medical kit,” she says seeing the nail marks on his shoulder. “I want to clean that.”

"Loki, please, get some rest. You need it as much as I do. I promise you; I'll get better. There's nothing keeping me away from the annual science convention this weekend," he adds jokingly.

But Loki does not relent and eventually Peter quails under her gaze.

"The first aid kit is in the bathroom. I'll go and get it." The moment Peter finishes, Loki frowns disapprovingly and it's enough to tell Peter that there's no way he's getting out of bed again.

"It's in the cupboard below the sink," he mumbles in a defeated voice.

She kisses his head before retreating to get the kit. She grabs a spare towel as well and returns sitting next to him. “I worry. It’s just how I am,” she says and softly pats the cut with the towel before opening the kit. It’s poorly stocked. Well damn. She’ll have to magically heal it later.

For now, she grabs the gauze and antibacterial cream. Squeezing some on the gauze, she presses it on the cuts. “Sorry, love,” she says and pushes her wet hair behind her ear. It’s curling ridiculously right now and normally she’d be mad she doesn’t have any cream to fix it, but she’ll get over it.

“So, that science convention?” She prompts. “What’s that about?”

"It's a big meeting for all the science departments. Submissions are open for any student, but it's really hard to get in. There are also guest speakers and they’re amazing. Last year they invited Tony Stark, and he actually came and talked about his nanotech," Peter rambles. His enthusiasm makes him forget about the sting of the antibacterial cream.

"I got my ticket as soon as possible. My favorite topic is inorganic chemistry and smart materials and this year there'll be two great talks about it. I just can't wait."

Loki frowns. Stark. Damnit of course the boy has a preoccupation with the superhero. And it can’t be some small name, it has to be Tony Stark, the same Tony Stark she threw from the window. Of course.

She calms her features to impassiveness as she works the anti bacterial cream over the cuts. “Stark. Isn’t he, important?” She asks, feigning innocence. 

Peter blinks. _Important_. It’s the understatement of the century.

He chuckles. “Yes, he’s important. If you’d call saving the world important,” he teases. Loki doesn’t joins him though and suddenly, Peter feels awkward. “Anyway, even if you don’t care about him as a superhero, he’s a genius inventor.”

She shrugs. “Sure, I guess. Never really heard of him back home so,” she says and smiles at him as she fastens the gauze on his arm with medical tape. “Lay down let me get your side,” she says. “Regardless though, it sounds fun. How long is it? Just a weekend?” she asks, maneuvering him to do as she wanted.

She grabs new gauze and cream before working on his side. She’s still upset she did this, but she knows enough of Healing magic that it won’t be a problem. “What do you want to do with inorganic?” she asks. The term is foreign, but she won’t let him know that.

"Thanks for doing this," Peter says, pulling her hand up to his lips and pressing a soft kiss into her palm before starting to explain his plans. It raises raises goose flesh on her skin, but she doesn’t have the energy in her for another round.

"I want to develop a multifunctional adhesive. I've messed around with some prototypes since high school, but in the last year I've put some more organized research behind it. I made it my end of term project and it got accepted, too. I'm really looking forward to getting some new info this weekend. And yes, it's only two days, but it's absolutely great," he beams at Loki and realizes that she might not be interested at all.

"Sorry, I can get carried away. I know, it's not that interesting for you," he finishes shyly.

“No, it’s fine. I just read about old dead white guys and gals,” she says and strokes his cheekbone. 

“Please don’t stop,” she says. “If it interests you, I want to know about it.” She kisses his head.

Two days. She doesn’t like that, but she’ll get over it... if this cold lets up. If not, she’s not going to be pleased. He needs to take care of himself.

Peter wants to tell Loki more about the convention, but exhaustion overpowers him. He's surprised he managed to stay awake for this long after such a mind-blowing orgasm.

"Tell you about it..." he yawns, "tomorrow. Tired now. Let's just sleep."

He wraps his arms around Loki's waist under her tee and snuggles close to her.

"'m happy you're here," he whispers before he drifts off to sleep.

Loki sighs and as he falls asleep, his nose buried in her stomach, pressed against her navel. She runs her hand through his hair, softly pulling at the tangled strands. She has a lot of thinking to do.

Peter Parker. This boy has her wrapped around his finger, but she likes it. She wants to be a lot of things for him, she wants to give him a life worthy of a King––a life like the one she had in Asgard, but better. He deserves that, a throne to sit upon and have the people realize just how amazing he is.

He's smart, can talk dirty like he's in a porn, but also be so damn sweet and make sure she's comfortable with everything before anything. She's completely enraptured, and maybe a little crazy, but she has so much she would do for him. She bends down to brush her lips against his head, feeling for fever, but also just wanting to. She really likes him. Like, really likes him. Sitting back up she reaches for the gauze and pulls it up and off his waist.

The cuts aren't deep, but she's still annoyed as it is. Clearing the wounds with magic, she then casts a small diagnostic spell, keeping quiet. She can't let him catch her doing this. Seeing the wounds aren't deep, she casts a simple healing spell, causing only a small scar to remain. He's Midgardian, her abilities will always have a lasting effect on him. Without turning him, she cleans and heals the wounds on his shoulder as well. He barely moves, completely worn.

And now that she considers it, she is also tired, the exhaustion hitting her. The magic use and mind-blowing orgasms coupled together has left her worn. Slipping down to lie next to Peter, she can't help but wish every day would be like this, falling asleep next to this gorgeous, doe eyed, curly haired man. She presses a tired kiss to his jaw, before snuggling closer, mixing their legs together under the covers. She prays to Allmother that he gets better soon before falling asleep to the sound of Peter's breathing.

Peter wakes a few times due to stuffy nose and coughing. He tries hard not to wake Loki and he succeeds. When it happens for the fourth time, it's nearly morning. Peter decides not to go back to sleep. He sits up a little, hoping that it will help him breath.

Loki's face is buried into his side. Peter can't see her features like this, but he has perfect view of her soft black hair. It covers her neck and shoulders in beautiful waves, and Peter can't resist touching them. Gently, he puts his hand on Loki's shoulder and plays with a stray lock. He hopes that she is as peaceful now, as he feels. She was so worried before they went to bed... But Peter's not made of glass.

Peter must drift back to sleep again, because he startles when Loki stirs. She seems confused for a second and Peter knows the feeling well. He didn't have many one-night stands, but it was enough to teach him how awkward waking up at a stranger's place can be.

"Hi,” he says smiling, but he pulls his hand away just in case. He really hopes Loki hasn't changed her mind, but he wants to give her complete freedom.

Loki's sleepy smile is a new kind of pretty on her. Peter feels relieved when she doesn't seem to be in a hurry to leave. In fact, as soon as she wakes properly, the worried frown is back on her forehead as she feels Peter's temperature and asks how he is.

Peter wants to pretend that all is well but can't keep up the act when Loki goes to make tea and hears him coughing from the bedroom.

After finishing their breakfast, Loki checks Peter's wounds. He's surprised how good they look, but for some reason it doesn't eases Loki's mind. She looks grave and confused and apologizes again before telling Peter that she needs to leave.

Peter’s good mood and relief about the cuts don’t ease Loki’s mind. He feels warmer, and his wounds aren’t healing like they should. Last night the cuts were little pink lines, and while they’re not open wounds now, they’ve scabbed overnight.

Her magic is being rejected.

Her magic is being rejected and he’s still sick, and stubborn as hell about that convention. She can’t get mad about it, even though she wants to. In her time on Midgard she’s learned humans are unwilling to divert from a plan, especially if it is one that will bring them joy. She runs from his place, leaving her number but angry at herself. There are forces outside of her at work here.

Closing her apartment door harder than necessary, she lets her female glamour fall. He has to keep him safe, he has to make sure he doesn’t get himself hurt, because dear Norns, Peter doesn’t seem capable of it himself. But then Loki remembers the way the boy’s mouth felt on his, the way he ate him out with enthusiasm, and he doesn’t want to ruin that. He’s greedy and wants to keep things as they are and keep Peter safe and healthy.

Can he do both at the same time?

***

Peter has classes on Friday, but he decides to ditch them. Despite all the reassurance he gave to Loki, he doesn’t really feel better. He curls up on the sofa with a hot cup of tea and pulls up his research on his notebook. He manages to stay focused for a few hours, the only things distracting him occasionally are images and sensations from last night. But after a few hours exhaustion returns and he decides to take a break.

Peter stretches out on the sofa and lets his eyes fall closed. He gives in to the vivid memories and slips his hand under the blanket. He cups his hardening cock and starts pushing his pants down, when he's seized by a caught fit again. Reluctantly, he stops and goes to the kitchen to make another cup of tea.

He goes to bed early because he wants to catch the train leaving at 7 am the next morning. He sleeps fitfully again. Even one night of mostly uninterrupted sleep was enough to make him forget how annoying it is when all he can do is drift in and out of vague black and green dreams.

In the morning he has dark circles under his eyes, and it would be a blatant lie to say that his cold got any better. Even his wounds ache a little, but Peter doesn't care. He did all the resting he could, now he's off to the convention. He clothes warmly and takes a cup of hot tea with him.

It helps him through the day. The talks are all that he hoped for, informative and interactive, but still it's the workshops that are the best. Despite how worn down he feels when he leaves in the afternoon, Peter is grinning widely. He decides to order a pizza, because he has no strength to go out or cook. As he sits down to eat, he calls Loki and tells her all about his day. When she asks about his health, Peter can't bring himself to lie, nor to tell the truth...

When he wakes up around midnight, all he remembers is their phone call. He can't say what they talked about or if they said goodbye. He brushes his teeth and goes to bed.

### ***

Loki is frustrated. After sleeping with Peter, old fears start creeping up. The attack on New York was horrible, and not her fault. Fuck the mind stone and fuck Thanos. But she didn’t complete the task, so what’s to stop Thanos from coming and doing what she was unable to?

She needs to keep Peter safe. He’s human he can’t fight her battles, especially with the mad titan. So, she goes, and she fixes up the warehouse they had sex in. It’s a happy place and she can’t help but feel the need to have a contingency plan in place should something happen. She uses magic to clean the floor and conjures up a bed, fridge, bathroom, anything he would need to survive. She wants to make this work, even if her own anxieties hurt her. 

When Peter calls her that night, admitting he’s not feeling the best, her fears take over. She needs to see him, make sure he’s okay. She goes to his apartment and knocks twice. No response. She uses magic to pick the lock, cursing at herself internally. This is not how it should go. She sees Peter’s bedroom open and goes to his bedside. 

She’s seen him. She can go back home. 

Or she can feel for a fever. She can try and shake him awake when he doesn’t respond. She can try harder and still not get a response. She can freak out and try and cast a spell to lower the fever. The spell can backfire, because she’s worked up. 

She can take him and teleport the both of them to the warehouse. 

She’s fucked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and look out for more. Comments are more than welcome :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Terra Incognita](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216590) by [SpeckledCoffeeCups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeckledCoffeeCups/pseuds/SpeckledCoffeeCups)




End file.
